


Pretending to be mine

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, College, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pretending, Sleeping Together, Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to this Prompt: You’re pretending to be my significant other so my mum gets off my case only she’s assuming we’re going to be sleeping in the same bed together.</p><p>This was supposed to be a one shot but um... sometimes the stories have other ideas it turned out a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come home with me

Dean had been preparing mentally for his father’s birthday knowing that this year it would be a big party. John was turning fifty and all of their aunts and uncles had already booked rooms at a hotel in town so they could be there. Dean didn’t have anything against going home; he was actually looking forward to it. Problem was; he might have told his mother in one of their phone calls that he was dating some guy and now she wanted him to bring him along. His excuses about the guy being busy and that he shouldn’t have to meet all of his family at once just made his mother more insistent.

In reality Dean had told her to get her to make her stop with the nagging. She never let up about why he wasn’t dating anyone. And now Dean had lied and told her about some guy that didn't excisit, because Dean wasn't seeing anyone at all. He complained to Benny, Gabriel and Cas at a party and his friends just laughed at his troubles while he got drunk imagining his family giving him a hard time for coming home single yet another time.

That's why he was driving from college with Cas by his side. Dean had begged Benny to come along to save him, but he was already hijacked by his own mum who said that it was their neighbors big day so he should be there. Besides, he would never get away with bringing Benny because his family knew the guy and he was definitely not playing for Dean's team. Dean and Benny had been friends since they could remember and their families were close. Benny had dropped the idea that he should bring one of the other two who could act his boyfriend for the weekend. Gabriel said that he couldn’t come and since his brother was gay it would look more plausible if he went.

“I’m sorry about this, Cas. It's only for the weekend. I will just tell my mother later that we have broken up or something.” Dean said as he stopped the car in front of his childhood home. He was nervous about bringing the guy inside. He knew his family would like Cas, everyone did, but somehow the guy made Dean a little nervous, he always had.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m actually happy for the chance to be away from school a bit. I’m sure it will be fine.” Cas was calm and quiet like always and Dean grinned at him.

“Great. I know I’m stupid, but you’ll know what I mean when we get inside. My mother is most likely going to cry about me bringing you home.” He shook his head fondly and opened the door with only a light sting of guilt for misleading his family.

They both took their bags and walked the three steps up to the house. The door slammed open and Dean’s brother stood there with an excited smile as a furry dog made its way past him and barked up at Dean until he bent down to pick it up.

“Hi there Ruby, you miss me? Yes, you did. Ooh yees, that’s my girl.” Dean cooed and let the dog lick him all over his face. Sam laughed at them and Cas just stared with a slight taint of pink in his cheeks. When Dean let go of the dog and looked over at Cas, he met his unnaturally blue eyes focused on him and Dean shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

Before they could say anything Sam announced that their mother had made dinner and Dean introduced him to Cas before getting inside. Sam was interested in Cas, asked him about school, what he studied and had already asked questions about his family before they got into the living room. Dean knew Cas was uncomfortable talking about his family so he gave his brother an annoyed look.

“Quit being so nosy, Sammy. Let the man breathe.” Dean said and Sam sulked for a moment and disappeared into the kitchen. Dean let out a long breath and lifted his eyebrows at Cas both to see if he was doing okay and to let him know he felt bad about it. Cas didn't seem like he minded though.

Dean started to think he might actually be better off just listening to his family try and set him up with somebody or give him hell for not being able to find someone for himself. He shouldn't have put Cas through this.

Mary and John both came to give Dean a hug and was introduced to Cas. Both of them were as excited as Sam and smiled so fondly Dean wanted to ask them to stop.  
Eventually they snapped out of it and Mary asked them to sit down by the table. She had made dinner with chicken and a lot of good stuff to go with it. Sam talked about school, John told them about the latest news in the neighborhood and Mary couldn’t stop looking from Dean to Cas smiling.

“Mum, um… I know I haven’t been bringing someone home a lot, but…” Dean made a pointed look at her but she just let out a happy giggle.

“I’m just so happy for you. Tell us about how you two met.” She said.

“Well, we kind of met through friends. Benny started hanging out with Cas’ brother and we tagged along.”

“That’s so sweet, and then you fell in love.”

“I mean… uh… I guess.” Dean said blushing. This was bad. Mary just kept smiling and Sam let out a laugh that meant he really enjoyed seeing his brother all flustered like this.

“We didn’t get together right away; we became friends first.” Cas said to help with the situation and Dean grabbed his glass of water. Cas sounded so casual, like that was what actually happened and Dean didn't understand why his heart made a little jump at that.

“It’s very nice of you to know each other before getting together.” Mary agreed with a nod.

“I know. Your son is very handsome and definitely a gentleman.” Cas complimented and Mary was beaming at both him and Dean. Dean flushed to the roots of his hair.

 

Dean shouldn’t have worried. Cas had always been easy to like, he was quiet but so sweet and honest, everyone immediately liked him and trusted him. John wanted to know where he came from and Cas told them he and his brother lived close to campus all their life. He was smooth about avoiding questions about his family and instead talked a lot about school. Cas was studying art, and Sam was all over him for that. Wanted to know every little detail about his classes. Dean helped his mother clean off the table after dinner while Sam occupied Cas in the living room.

“Dean! He’s a sweetheart. I can’t believe you were nervous about bringing him over!” Mary said the moment they were in the kitchen and out of earshot.

“I know but… I don’t know, mum. It’s the entire family. Everybody is going to be all over him.” Dean complained and Mary ruffled his hair.

“Yes they will, but only because he is an absolute treat!”

Mary kept praising Cas the entire time they were doing the dishes. She gushed about his blue eyes and pretty face, how polite he was and easy to talk to. She loved how well he got along with Sam and also managed to keep up a conversation with John. In only a couple of hours Cas had made his family absolutely adore him and Dean had to admit, Cas was a really great guy. Even if it made the situation a little bit easier, it would make everything worse in the long run. Dean rubbed his forehead and tried not to think about it too much.

Dean was tired after the long drive there so once the dishes were back in machine and the food stocked away, Mary told them she had made the bed upstairs.

“I don’t have any intentions that you two don’t share a bed so I didn’t bother bringing up a mattress when your bed is big enough for the both of you.” Mary told them with a smile.

 _Whoa whoa, what!?_ Dean never expected that to happen. Sure he was twenty-two years old, but this was at home, with his bedroom just across from his parents! Why wouldn’t his mother be more on edge about the bed-sharing thing? She should absolutely not be this calm about it. And the screwed up part; Dean could not say anything about it without having to explain the whole thing.

“That’s fine. Um…Thank you, mum.” Dean muttered. She grinned at them and hugged them both before disappearing up the stairs and into her and John’s bedroom.

Dean couldn't help but avoide looking into Cas’ eyes as he picked up his bags and walked up the stairs. The house was almost too quiet and Dean swallowed as he opened the door into his room. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden. It wasn’t like he had never shared bed with friends before. But that was mostly because they passed out after a party, and not in a situation where everyone in the house thought they were used to it.

His room was clean and tidy. It had a big bed against the far wall with blue linens and the light on the bedside table was on giving the room a dim lighting. The walls had posters from his younger days and Dean watched as Cas took it all in. He had a desk beside the window which held several pictures from his childhood. Dean loved coming home, this room was familiar and everything about it was good and his.

“So um… the bathroom is in there.” Dean pointed to a door leading out of his room. He shared a bathroom with Sam and both of them had doors leading from their bedrooms. Cas nodded and slowly let his bag down on the chair in front of his desk.

“Cas I didn’t… I mean… um. The bed. I can go sleep on the couch if you... um it’s no big deal.” Dean offered with a nervous smile and Cas kept staring at him until he was finished stuttering.

“Dean. I don’t mind, as long as you think it’s okay. Like Mary said, the bed is more than big enough.” Cas said and Dean looked over at it.

They were right and Dean knew that. Sam had slept in there countless times growing up, even Benny had crashed there after some parties, and that had never been a problem. So why would it be now? Right, because it wouldn't be.

 

Dean spent a bit more time in the bathroom getting ready and at the same time convinced himself that he shouldn’t be acting like this. Cas was his friend. The thing about Cas though, was that he wasn’t a very old friend like Benny or someone he shared classes with like Gabriel. Castiel was someone he had gotten to know through his other friends and spent a lot of time with. He didn’t know everything about him, but occasionally he had found himself wanting to. Dean had sometimes watched Cas and wondered what was going on inside his head. He was quiet and smart and really pretty. It happened from time to time, their eyes met and no one looked away for a moment. They stared at each other and something always started to build inside of Dean when that happened. An urge to do something, to act on whatever it was he was feeling. It was all really confusing.

Sharing a bed with Cas might get all of that to surface and Dean wasn't sure what would happen then.

 

Gabriel loved to tease his brother and that was how Dean found out he was gay. Cas hadn’t been mad, he took it with grace, just like everything else. When Benny figured out that Dean was bi Dean hadn’t been calm at _all_. He had yelled to his friend and made him swear he would never tell. As he got out of high school he felt a little better and eventually he wasn’t that scared to show that side of himself.

He could look at Cas and definitely find his ruffled hair and bright blue eyes very attractive, but he never really thought about getting together with the guy. He was a friend, so he should totally calm down and act like an adult.

They got into the bed on each side and stared up into the ceiling.

“Your family is very nice.”

“This part, yeah. Wait until you meet the rest. They act like coyotes.”

“What?” Cas let out a soft laugh and Dean smiled.

“They will hunt you down so they can torment you with all kinds of questions. The more personal the better.”

“Really? Hunt me down?” Cas turned to look at him and Dean immediately felt a change in his heartbeats. He was used to sharing a bed, he was known for hooking up all around campus so that kind of intimacy didn’t bother him. It was just that this was a new kind of intimacy. Being in bed simply talking with someone, no touching, only conversation. That was new.

“Pretty much. Digging around for something to gossip about, wanting to know why you’re still single and if you are only running around getting someone knocked up or insisting that some poor girl is probably getting her heart broken because of you.”

“Wow, they will say all that to me?”

Dean sent a glance in Cas’ direction and noticed the small tug at his mouth.

“Probably not, since you’re here with me.” Dean admitted and felt a sting of something unfamiliar in his chest wondering if this really was the right thing to do.

Falling asleep turned out to be pretty easy. They were both tired from a long day at school and then driving back to Dean’s parents. Waking up the next morning though was a different matter entirely.


	2. Family dinner

Waking up was what surprised Dean. Sometime during the night he had moved closer to Cas. One of his arms was thrown over his friend’s chest and his head was snuggled against Cas' arm. His legs were on their way to tangle with Cas’ but thankfully he hadn’t gone that far. Dean felt his body freeze as Cas moved causing his hip to come closer to Dean’s hardening dick. Which had nothing to do with Cas, it was just because it was morning. Sure it was! Cas didn’t seem to wake up so Dean worked on slowly removing himself and he didn’t breath out until he was safe inside the bathroom. He closed his eyes and rested the head against the door. 

Dean took a moment to calm down, it wasn’t that bad. He had been sleeping and nothing happened. Says the one with that raging hard on. A voice inside his head telling him this was definitely not helping!  
He got into the shower and instead of forcing it away he started stroking his cock with long lazy movements. Dean tried not to think about Cas in all of it, but who was he fooling. Of course those blue eyes were to die for and that mouth with a broad smile would probably have the softest lips. Dean let out a low groan in the same moment someone knocked impatiently on the door. 

“Dean, would you hurry up?” Sam whined from the other side and Dean cursed under his breath. He would never be able to get off knowing someone was outside waiting for him to finish. 

“Yeah, in a second.”

He turned off the water and dried off, all the while willing his hard on to go down. He would simply have to walk around feeling unsatisfied until he got a moment alone. After pulling on a pair of boxers he opened the door into his brother’s room. 

“Wow, that’s nice hair.”

“Shut up.” Sam growled and bent down to splash water into his face. Dean just huffed a laugh and pulled a t-shirt over his head. Teasing his brother about his long hair was one of Dean’s favorite things to do. Sam always let it grow out and in the mornings he did look like small elfs had been playing in it all night long.

“Is there anyone actually going for that hairstyle?”

Sam blushed and ducked behind a towel without saying anything. 

“Really, tell me about this person? Are you bringing her over?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, of course not.”

“Why not? I shouldn’t be the only one around here with a date.” He teased and Sam snorted. 

“You just don’t want to answer all of the questions.”

“Who would want that, ever?” Dean glared at his laughing little brother and turned to walk back into his room. 

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed still in the clothes he slept in. A pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt. Dean had always known that hair was amazing, but he had never seen the guy early in the morning before he got to the bathroom. It was nothing like Sam’s uncontrolled mess. No, this was glorious sex hair. The sight made Dean want to bury his fingers in it and place small kisses all over his face. Instead he hurried over to his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans. 

“Sam’s almost done in the bathroom.”

“Yea, okay. Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean held his breath as he felt his heartbeat sped up again. Another thing he had never known before was the sound of Cas’ voice when he had just been asleep. His dick definitely woke up again. Dean dressed in his jeans and when Cas locked the door into the bathroom Dean sat down on the chair behind his desk. 

How was he supposed to live through these few days if this was how he reacted to anything Cas did? He hadn’t even been that sensitive before and he had known the guy for almost a year!

Instead of thinking too much he went downstairs and sat down for breakfast. Ruby came over to Dean and he let her sit in his lap until his mother told him to put her down while they ate. The stereo was playing some music in the background and they were all talking just as eager as last night for dinner. 

 

Dean had his plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon and some toast when Cas sat down next to him. Cas said good morning to the others with that husky voice of his and Dean engaged in a conversation with his dad to get his mind off the confusion he felt towards the man next to him. 

“I need you two to help me around the house today. John is picking up some of your aunt and uncles by noon so we need to get started on some food. Sam I need you to get rid of the mess in the living room.”

“But mum! We need to have something to do.”

“Not in the living room, Sammy. Take it up to your room.” Mary insisted in a voice that told them it was no use in arguing with her, and Sam nodded before grabbing a piece of bread. 

“We should be able to get a lot done in the kitchen, so if you help Sam move some chairs around that would be great.” Mary told Dean. 

Both brothers never really minded helping around the house. They were close to each other and knew they couldn’t just let their mother do all that stuff alone while they went outside or something like that. 

“Do you need me to do something, Mary?” Cas asked and Dean looked over at him in surprise. 

“Sweetie, you don’t need to worry about it.” Mary smiled friendly at him. 

“I am happy to help. I do know a little about making food if you’d like some help in the kitchen. I know Dean only makes burgers and maybe pie if he really wants it.”

“Hey, Cas! That’s so not fair.” Dean told him and gave him a little push against his shoulder. Cas just grinned teasingly at him. Mary and John were laughing at them. 

“I know he does. I can’t believe he haven’t learned to make something else by now.”

“He makes really great burgers though.” Cas told them and Dean felt a blush spread across his face when he watched the joy in his mother’s face. 

“Fine, if you like you can help me out in the kitchen.” She eventually said and after they were finished eating all of them carried their plates to the kitchen and helped cleaning off the table. 

 

The house was full of noise from all the people John had picked up on the airport. Most of them would of course be sleeping at a hotel, but since they lived far away they had to meet at the house to catch up. Dean went into the kitchen to breathe from all the hugging and was surprised to find Cas still working. 

“What are you still doing in here?” Dean asked almost in a harsh voice. 

“I’m helping your mother prepare some of the desserts. She is a really great cook.”

“Yeah, why do you think I run so much?” Dean laughed and got a smile in return.

“But you can’t stay in here all day, Cas.”

“I don’t mind.”

Dean sighed and hoisted himself up to sit on a clean counter next to Cas. The chatter from the living room reached in to them and Dean smiled at that. When John and Mary’s family got together it was always so loud. Dean used to miss that when he was away. Being together with the family was important. 

“What are you making?”

“I’m finishing up a pie, apple and caramel.”

Dean let out a soft moan that made Cas turn around to look at him with wide eyes. Dean took a deep breath and smiled a little. 

“I love that pie, Cas. God, it’s so good.” He said and Cas chuckled. 

“You really like your pie?”

“You have no idea.” Dean told him. 

For a while Cas was working on his pie and Dean sat on the counter chatting with him. They talked about school, and Cas wanted to know little things from Dean’s childhood. Things between them were how they used to be back at campus. 

That was until Cas put the pie in the oven and came to stand next to Dean. All the other counters around the kitchen were dirty or full of food, so Cas leaned with his elbows next to Dean close enough to stand with his body brushing against Dean’s thigh. 

“My mum is wearing you out. You were supposed to get a few days off, Cas, not work twice as hard.”

“Dean, I like this you know. In my family we never had this. We never really got the chance to actually do something as a family. The sound of happy people meeting and talking loud is very nice.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I guess I’m trying to say that you are already doing me a favor, if you want to go outside for a bit I could show you around the neighborhood.” Dean offered and ignored how his heart jumped at Cas looking up at him through his lashes with his blue eyes and a smile at the corner of his eyes.

“I appreciate that, and maybe we can to it later, but I actually want to finish this.” Cas smiled and leaned into Dean to give him a little nudge with his body, never breaking eye contact. Dean felt a smile spreading across his own face and for a moment the only thing they knew were each other, staring with a silly smile. 

“Aww, isn’t it the love birds.” Mary’s voice cooed behind them and they practically jumped apart. Mary chuckled. 

“Don’t worry boys I won’t tell. You two are so cute!” Dean rolled his eyes at how she talked like they were Ruby and not actual human beings. 

Behind Mary were three of Dean’s aunts so he jumped off the counter and stood next to Cas. He leaned closer and whispered a question about him being ready for this. Cas let out a giggle. An actual giggle and Dean felt himself blush at that adorable sound. He was thankful that Cas was staring in the other direction and not at him.

“So this is the man you chose to bring home? Well, he is handsome, but I thought you had enough sense by now to bring a girl.” A tall woman with glaring eyes watched them critically and Dean took in a breath to give her a piece of his mind. 

“Don’t listen to her, Dean. Tell me how you’re doing?” Ellen came over and pulled Dean into hug before turning to look interested at Cas.

“Thanks, Ellen. This is Cas.”

“Hello, Cas. Nice to meet you. I’m Ellen and I definitely think you to are cute together.” She said and looked like she wanted to give Cas a hug too, but she let him go. 

“Dean! It’s so good to see you back home.” Jody gave him a hug just like Ellen and they all practically ignored the grumpy woman called Eva. 

Thankfully it didn’t take long until the awkward introductions were over and they could go back to doing what they did. Cas finished the pie, and Dean helped his mother set the table. Sam came into the kitchen with Jo and she looked at Dean with a shy smile. 

“Jo! Come here.” Dean laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. She had always been close to the brothers and they loved her like a sister. 

“How are you doing? It’s been ages since I saw you last.” Dean said as he put her back on the floor. Sam was leaning against the counter with all the food and Dean was willing to bet a lot that his brother tried snatching something from one of the plates. 

“I’m good. Of course I am. I really missed you though.”

“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Dean asked and got a slap on his arm in return. 

“You are so full of it. Don’t flatter yourself. I only missed you because you got me into the party last time.” She insisted and Dean made a hurt face at her. 

“That hurt, Jo.”

“So, tell me who’s this? I heard some rumors you met someone.”

“Yeah, this is Cas, Cas this is Jo. Ellen’s daughter.” Dean took a step back to stand next to Cas as he introduced them. 

“Jo, I’m pleased to meet you. You are Dean’s cousin then?”

“Well, my mother married Bobby after I was born so not technically. We practically grew up together so yeah, I guess we are.” She smiled and let her eyes jump between the guys in front of her. 

“We should get the food on the table before Sam eats it all.” Dean told them and Sam shook his head. 

“I wasn’t eating from the plates.”

“Of course you were.” Dean said it like it was just the way it was and Cas couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

Mary came into the kitchen with rosy cheeks and a bright smile, she ushered them into hurrying up with the food and get it on the table. 

“Some of your uncles are starting to get restless. Better get the food out there.” She said and soon the kitchen was crawling with activity. All of them rushing back and forth to get the food on the table while John got the family seated by the table. 

Dean and Cas was placed together with Sam and Jo by the end of the table, and he had to smile a little at how well everyone in the family took him being there with someone. Nobody seemed to suspect anything since almost everyone gushed about how cute they were together and that they should take care of the love they had when they looked at each other. Dean didn’t really understand that part, as far as he knew they didn’t look a certain way at each other, but he guessed they just saw what they thought they saw since they was supposed to be together.


	3. Playing around

Sam’s bedroom was a bit bigger than Dean’s and that was why Sam, Dean, Jo and Cas sat together in his room playing on the play station he had to put there instead of the living room. Sam and Jo sat on the couch while Dean and Cas was on the floor on pillows. Dean wasn’t paying attention and let one hand pet Ruby and the other was nursing a beer. 

The evening had gone well. Dinner had been loud since everyone wanted to be the first to tell the others some news. It was just like old days and Dean was just happy he had gotten off the hook easily. Dean had chatted with Bobby about his car while some of the aunts cleaned the table after dinner. He noticed Cas talking with Eva and the grumpy woman was actually smiling. Of course she was, nobody could resist Cas. 

It seemed like he got everyone to like him. He got approving pets on his back from his uncles and his aunts already had heart in their eyes just talking about the guy. Dean looked over at him and Cas seemed so happy and carefree. Nothing like the shy boy from school that was afraid to piss someone off. Dean never figured out why that was until Gabe told him that one of their oldest brothers was working on campus and that if he ever caught Cas with a guy he would probably get him expelled from school. 

Here everyone was accepting him for the person he was and Cas easily relaxed into it as the sweet person he was. 

“You afraid he will disappear in front of your eyes or something?” Ellen came up behind Dean. 

“What? No!” 

“Well, you keep staring like you need to memorize every little detail about him.” She continued in her soft voice. A voice she didn’t use very often actually. Dean remembered her as a strict woman who expected him to earn her trust and love. Maybe he eventually did and got rewarded with this caring woman with a soft voice. 

Dean didn’t know how to answer that. He was caught staring at Cas, and to Ellen that was probably okay since they were together. Dean wanted to remember Cas like this; relaxed and happy, with a broad smile on his face and his blue eyes sparkling at the challenge of getting Eve to like him. Dean never realized before how important that seemed to be to Cas, that people liked him. 

“Not that I blame you, he really is a looker.” Ellen said with a smile. 

“Where did you even find him?”

“We met through friends. Why?”

“I don’t know. He’s just really something. And you Dean are stupid if you let him go.” Ellen was back to her old self with a strict voice, accepting no bullshit. Before she left him alone she squeezed his shoulder and for a moment he wondered if she knew that this was a cover.

 

When it was time for everyone to leave Dean offered to drive some of them. Cas got in beside him while the backseat filled up with family. After letting them off at the hotel he drove around town for a while showing Cas some of the places he grew up. A playground, his old high school and a football field close to his home. 

They stopped at a small convenience store and grabbed two six-packs of beer and some chips before heading home. Mary and John were in the living room so Dean could easily sneak past them. He didn’t think they would really mind, but he didn’t want to find out either. Upstairs they heard shouting from Sam’s room and joined him and Jo in his room. 

They were all sipping the beers and Dean knew his parents definitely would be angry if they caught them, but he figured since he and Cas was with them it wasn’t that big deal that they got a beer. It wasn’t like they had never done it before. Sam was eighteen and so was Jo; drinking one beer wouldn’t even register in the morning. 

Cas and Dean shared the rest of them and for Dean it was a good way to take the edge off his nerves. He knew he soon would have to get under the covers close to Cas and if he got to sleep with some beers maybe he could be gone in deep sleep until morning. 

Ruby stretched in Dean’s lap and he bent down to kiss her on top of her head while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

“Dean it’s really disturbing the way you talk to that dog.” Jo commented and Dean threw a chips at her. 

“She loves it.” He told Jo and she rolled her eyes but let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, but still, it feels like I’m witnessing something personal the way you talk to her.” Jo said. 

“Whatever. Just play your game.”

“It’s no fun! I just keep winning.”

“Yeah, since you’re cheating!” Sam insisted. 

Their friendly fighting kept going and Dean let his back rest against the couch. The sounds were familiar to Dean, the way his brother and Jo fought over the games. Roby licked his hand in hopes of finding some left over chips and he watched Cas who kept an eye on the argument behind them. 

Cas was good at these car games on the play station. Dean never once managed to beat him no matter how often he tried. 

“Jo, you should play against Cas.” Dean interrupted. 

“What?” Both Jo and Cas stared at him. Dean grinned towards Cas and the tip of his ears turned red. 

“Come on, Sam is probably too tired anyway.” Dean teased and Sam gave him a bitch face but handed his controller to Cas. Dean leaned close to Cas while Jo fixed a new game for them. 

“Maybe she’ll give you some competition.”

“You really want to see me lose, don’t you?”

“I’ve seen you lose before, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “Besides, you have had a few beers, it’s only fair against Jo.” Dean continued and didn’t even realize how close to Cas he had gotten. His chest was pressed against Cas’ arm and his lips almost touched his ear. Cas smelled a little bit of beer and there was a bit of vanilla mixed into that. His hair product smelled fresh, like the sea, and Dean got a sudden urge to lean even closer to let his tongue swipe over the shell of Cas’ ear. 

“Oi! You two, quit flirting. We need to get this game going.” Jo insisted and practically showed them apart. 

Dean swallowed and dared a glance in Cas’ direction. There was a small smile playing on his lips and his cheeks had an adorable rosy color. Dean pried his eyes away and stared at the screen for the next twenty minutes. Jo was really good at this, and like Dean had said Cas got some competition. In the end though, Cas won and Jo spent some minutes pouting about that before she got Sam to play again and her chance of winning was better. 

 

When they finally went to bed Dean thought it had been a while since he spent time this relaxed and content. He had wondered if the fact the Cas was there he wouldn’t be able to calm down enough, but it was easy to fall into his old patterns. 

“Is Jo sleeping here tonight?”

“Yeah, she always crash in here or with Sam when they come visit.” Dean said and stared into the dark room.

“You know that Jo has a crush on you?” Cas asked. The room was quiet except for their breathing and occasional ruffling of the sheets as one of them moved. 

“I don’t think she does.” Dean said. Jo had been in his life just as long as Sam and to him she was a younger sister, he was almost certain she thought so as well. 

“Maybe you just don’t see it. But the way she looked at you when she got here was not the same as she looks at Sam.”

“That’s because they are the same age. I’m like her big brother, she’s supposed to… I don’t know… look up to me or something!” Dean insisted. 

“You know her better than I do, but I know that look, Dean.” Cas as always avoided any chance of a fight or argument and backed off immediately. It was quiet again and after a while Dean thought Cas maybe was asleep. 

“Cas?” He tried whispering.

“Mm?”

“What kind of look were you talking about?” Dean asked. 

Dean thought Cas wasn’t going to answer as the silence dragged out. 

“You know the look in someone’s eyes when they find the person they like in a crowded room? Their eyes go soft and you can almost see the love pouring out of them?” 

Dean knew that kind of love. It was what he saw when his mother looked at his father. Strong, real love. 

“You can’t say…” Dean took a deep breath. 

“No, not exactly. But it is similar. The way she looks when she sees you is soft, but when she get your attention it turns into the look you get when you see a crush. I suppose Gabe would have called it: Getting heart in their eyes.”

Dean chuckled a little at the thought. 

“So hearts in her eyes? But… I never… She’s my sister! I tease her like i tease Sam, she gets pissed and we fight a little before we get friends again, just like me and Sam.” Dean insisted. 

“Yeah, she probably knows that, but you’re still the cool guy in college, letting her drink beer with you and fool around with. You are very good to them.”

“It’s better than getting a call about having to pick them up and then help them throw up all night long.”

“Oh, so you’re doing it out of convenience?” Cas asked and Dean felt warm that he could hear the smile in his words. 

“I’m just looking out for them.”

“Well, I think you are great. And I know they appreciate it too.” 

Dean could feel the warmth under the covers that came from both of them. Cas was there, breathing just a few inches away from him. If Dean wanted he could reach out a hand and touch his. He didn’t take the chance, this was only for a few days, it didn’t matter what he wanted. Cas was here to do him a favor and he shouldn’t be taking advantage of that. 

“Did you have a good time today, Cas?” Dean asked in a low voice. 

“You know how I said our family never did anything like this?”

“Yea?” Dean felt the urge to turn on his side and look at Cas but the darkness around them wouldn’t let him see anything anyway. 

“When we got together everyone was busy with their own stuff, our parents worked a lot and never really bothered making time for family gatherings. Unless they had some kind of gathering to show off. We ate at restaurants or meals cooked by our cook and no one really thought being together mattered, because we had everything you know.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I had Gabe and we still get along well. Our parents are rich and make sure we have what we need. That’s how we get to have the house we do.”

Dean thought about that. He had been at their home and it was really very nice to be owned by someone in college. He often wondered about that, but never dared asking. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dean said after a while. 

“I had a great time, Dean. Mary is a great woman with so much love and energy; it’s hard not to be a part of that. Getting the chance to do something in the kitchen instead of just being a wallflower feels great. I don’t even mind that my feet hurt by the end of the day.” Cas said. 

“You weren’t supposed to work that hard, but I’m glad you liked it.”

They said good night to each other and Dean soon dozed off. Before falling asleep he thought he heard Cas whisper a thank you, but he didn’t know if it was to him or if he actually said anything. For all he knew maybe Dean just imagined stuff in his sleep. 

 

Dean woke up feeling too hot and he let out a long breath. His mind wasn’t awake and it took some time before he noticed why he felt so hot. Like the morning before he was a lot closer to Cas than when he fell asleep. Only this time they were both facing each other and Dean had his face pressed against his chest. Cas had an arm over Dean’s body and his chances of getting away without waking him was slim. 

His heart started racing and his hands were sweating. How did this even happen? Why did Cas hold him like that? Dean hadn’t even managed to get his eyes open and that’s when he felt Cas was moving. Cas slowly turned to lie on his back and Dean forced his breath to stay even, giving Cas the chance to get out of bed thinking he didn’t wake Dean. He didn’t go any further though. He even tightened his arm around Dean making him follow and still be pressed close to Cas. 

Dean wasn’t sure whether he should give away that he was awake, or maybe Cas already knew and just didn’t mind. Dean told himself to relax, but it was hard when Cas long fingers trailed over his arm. It felt really good, listening to the steady heartbeats in Cas’ chest and feel how he caressed his skin, but Dean didn’t dare letting it go on any longer. He was really close to getting an undeniable hard-on and he needed to be out of Cas’ sight by then. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas voice was husky and low like the morning before and Dean’s stomach made a jump and heat was already pooling low. He didn’t sound disturbed by their closeness in the slightest and Dean blinked down at him as he had lifted his head from Cas’ chest. 

“Morning.” He said and wanted to pull back but Cas’ arm was still pretty tight around his waist. 

“’m sorry I became so clingy over night.” Dean tried to put up a goofy smile but swallowed hard at the intense stare in Cas’ eyes. 

Dean was starting to get used to the way they sometimes stared at each other without breaking away. This time everything felt different, the tension and the closeness. Dean’s heartbeat sped up and the only thing he heard was a buzz in his ears from the blood rushing. He stared down into Cas blue eyes, he was adorable with tired eyes, his mouth was pink and soft and the body underneath him was slender and firm. The feeling of having him underneath him made Dean want to get even closer and make sure Cas was pinned beneath him. He let out a short breath and Cas tightened his grip that pulled Dean even closer. 

His eyes flickered from Cas eyes to his mouth and back up and a dust of pink appeared in Cas’ cheeks. For a second Dean bent down just a little bit but stopped himself. Cas swallowed, the first sign he was affected apart from his blushing. 

“Do it.” Cas whispered.


	4. All this tension

Dean stared into his eyes. Cas wasn’t just playing with him, he wanted this as much as Dean in this moment and when his hand around Dean’s waist nudged him a little bit he couldn’t resist. He bent down and let his lips brush light against Cas. He didn’t do anything more for a moment, just trying to take this into his tired mind. 

Cas moved then, urged him to kiss him for real, and he did. He let his tongue run over Cas’ lip and they both let out soft moans as their tongues touched each other. It was tentative at first, soft and new. As they explored each other with their lips and tongue Dean’s hands found their way up to Cas’ thick hair. It was fluffy and soft and Dean got lost in the feeling. That caused him to be unprepared when Cas’ hand wandered lower on his back and when Cas lifted one of his legs there was no doubt he felt the reaction in between Dean’s thighs. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean gasped and jumped away from him. His face was burning and he stared desperately at Cas. It was one thing to kiss him when they both wanted it, but a different matter entirely actually rubbing his hard dick against him. Cas stared back at him his eyes wide and his mouth swollen from their kissing. Their chests were heaving breaths. Dean cursed again. 

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m…”

“No Cas, I… Fuck, I can’t… fuck, fuck, fuck!” The last three words was muttered under his breath and he eased himself to the edge of the bed. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to walk past Cas to get to the bathroom so maybe he didn’t see him even though he knew Dean was hard as rock. 

Dean made sure to lock all doors into the bathroom before he sat down on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees en buried his fingers into his hair. Dean wasn’t sure what he was feeling and for the moment he wasn’t going to think about it too much. He needed to calm down, get his hard-on in check and then go back out to talk to Cas. 

Splashing water in his face and get some kind of control over his hair wasn’t really helping. He kept thinking about the way Cas had felt, his soft lips and firm body. He tried to focus again but it was useless. All he could think about was Cas, the fucked out look on his face and how bad he wanted to get him even more messed up. 

Dean turned on the shower and got under the spray before the water turned hot, but he eventually just gave in and let his head fall back against the tiles and his hand wrap around his raging hard-on. To avoid letting out a sound he pressed his hand against his mouth and decided to make it quick. Not that it was going to be a problem. He was already on edge from the kissing and Cas lips and roaming hands made him really turned on. His hand worked up and down and he thought about what those pink, soft lips would feel like wrapped around his cock. A groan made its way from Dean’s throat and he worked his hand faster until he tried to make a quiet gasp as he spilled over his hand. God, he was pathetic! How could he even look his friend in the eye after this?

 

Everyone was seated around the table when Dean got there. His parents were already finished eating and it seemed like Sam and Jo was as well. Cas seemed a little pale where he sat at the table eating from a bowl of cereal. Dean sat down quietly next to him and listened to his mother as she explained everything that needed to be done that day. 

John’s birthday was the next day so this was the last day of preparations and Mary never took lightly on a party like this. She wanted to make sure there was enough food for everybody, she was having dinner for the closest family, then she had cakes and dessert when all of the guests arrived and there would even be snacks for late that night before the guests went home. Dean never understood how she could work so hard, but she liked it, and today, Dean was happy as well.  
It meant that Mary would be a little stressed out and she would need them all to help her. Dean was put to cleaning in the hallway and he was happy to have something to distract him. Cas was in the kitchen with Mary and Jo, and from what Dean heard out to where he was they had a great time. There was a constant stream of chatting and laughter coming from them. 

Dean didn’t get a chance to talk to Cas alone until that night. They had been doing things around the house all day and the few times they sat down everyone was around them. When he asked Cas to come upstairs to his room he ignored his brother’s whistle behind them and walked up in front of Cas. 

“Benny called and asked if we wanted to go out with him tonight.”

“Sure.” Cas nodded his smile a little more stiff than usual. 

“I mean, we can stay here and watch a movie with Sam if you want to instead.” Dean assured. 

“Dean, I’m fine either way, but since Benny asked we can go out if that’s what you want too.”

Dean let a hand run over his face in frustration and he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Man, I… I don’t know what to say about this morning.” He looked up at Cas and met his eyes. It was hard to read his expression, but he didn’t seem that happy and carefree he had done last night. Dean wanted to go downstairs and tell his family what was really going on, he didn’t want to be the one making Cas feel bad. And being there with him obviously just made things that much harder on both of them.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Cas said in almost a whisper. 

“Yeah, but I think we do.”

“Why? We kissed, but since we both know this is only for the days we are here we shouldn’t get carried away.” Cas’ voice turned almost cold at the end and Dean was really bad at this, to make up and say the right thing. 

"Yeah. Sure." Dean muttered.

Cas started to get dressed to get out and Dean stood up from the bed and headed to a closet to find some clothes. They were both unnaturally silent while getting dressed. Both had their turn in the bathroom and Dean who was last was afraid for a moment that Cas would go back downstairs to avoid him. 

Cas sat behind the desk when Dean got out of the bathroom. He was dressed in tight jeans and a blue sweater that Dean loved, it made Cas’ eyes stand out. His hair was ruffled and he looked really good. 

“Cas, I’m really sorry I screwed it up.”

“You didn’t, Dean. I did!” Cas was insistent and Dean narrowed his eyes in question. He decided to let it go. 

“Can we just go out and have a good time and hopefully stay friends like we used to be, okay?” Dean looked hopeful at his friend and Cas met his eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he nodded his agreement and stood up. 

“That sounds good.”

 

The party wasn’t very far and Dean told Cas they used to go there all the time when he lived at home. They met Benny by the door and headed inside to find a place to sit. At a table they met Ash and Kevin who was introduced to Cas. Dean ignored the curious look from Benny when he introduced Cas as ‘their friend from college’ instead of ‘my boyfriend’. 

Dean tried to keep a watch on his drinks since they came flying as soon as people heard that Dean and Benny were in town. It was a small place and people knew each other well. Dean and Benny had been close all their lives and had a lot of friends who wanted to say hi. Dean felt bad for Cas who had to sit through all of that and if things hadn’t been so weird between them he would have asked him if he wanted to hit the floor. Instead he tried to engage Cas in their conversations as old friends came and went by the table.

In the rush of all their friends coming and going Dean realized that Cas wasn’t there anymore. He picked up his phone to see if he maybe had gone back home, but there was nothing. He started looking around and eventually made his way to the bar where he could see better. That’s where Benny found him half an hour later leaning heavily against the counter. 

“Hey buddy. What’s going on with you?” Benny grabbed Dean’s drink and moved it pointedly away. Dean chuckled. 

“’s not that bad, man.”

“Alright. Tell me what happened with Cas.”

“What d’you mean?” Dean straightened up a little and focused on standing still. 

Benny gave him a look that told Dean he shouldn’t try that bullshit with him. 

“You know what I mean, but I’ll tell you. The way you turn up here, I have never seen you two so on edge of each other.”

“Oh, tha’s nothin’. Don worry, man. We’re fine.” 

“Absolutely.” Benny agreed. “So where is he then?”

“That I can’t tell you.” Dean said. 

“Because you don’t know.”

Dean looked at Benny a moment. 

“Because I… don’t know.” 

“I’ve been lookin’ for him, Benny. He’s not here! He’s not picking up his phone. You think he went home with someone?” Dean swallowed the bad taste in his mouth at that. 

“No, no, I don’t think that. He’s probably just outside or something.”

Before Dean could go Benny forced him to drink two full glasses of water. 

“You need your head when you find him. Whatever happened with you two, you better fix it, buddy!”

“I know, I know. I went and screwed everything up.” Dean headed for the bathrooms and forgot time while he talked to an old friend in the line and when he finally made his way outside he was stopped by a tall girl with a teasing smile. 

“Dean. I heard talking you were here.” She cooed. 

“I’m actually leaving at the moment.” 

“Really? But I just got here.” She pouted. Dean shook his head and couldn’t help but give her a smile. 

“Always so stubborn and used to getting your way, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. Stay a little, have a dance. I promise I’ll make it worth it.” She winked at him. 

“Not tonight, Bela. It was nice seeing you.” Dean untangled from her arms and took a deep breath when he got to the outside. A few years, even months back Dean would have jumped at a chance like that, but now he didn’t even feel tempted. 

Over her shoulder Dean noticed Cas standing just off the dance floor and he was looking directly at Dean. He made his way over to him. 

“Hey, man. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Dean said. 

“I needed to get some air, sorry. And when I got back all of you were gone from the table.”

Dean nodded and stumbled through an explanation to where they had all gone to. 

“Dean, how much have you been drinking?”

“I’m good, Cas. Benny made me chug down a lot of water so I’ll snap out of it soon.”

Cas let out a breath and the awkwardness was back between them. Dean didn’t know how to deal with that stuff, it was a kiss and then everything had changed between them. The music was so loud he could feel it in his chest, people were dancing on the crowded floor and it was that time of night that people started realizing there would come a day tomorrow. Someone was already passed out while others had stopped drinking and only had a good time. 

“So, that girl, was she an ex or something?” Cas asked. 

“Who? What girl?”

“The one you just talked to over there.” 

“Nah, she’s just some girl from way back.” Dean said and Cas stared at him before he decided to let it go and nodded once with stiff shoulders.

 

Dean stumbled up to the door, almost got caught in his own legs, but Cas managed to keep him on his feet as they got inside. Dean toed off his shoes and headed for the stairs. 

“I can’t believe that guy had to smash the glass right in front of me. Fucking idiot.” Dean half-whispered as he walked. Csa shushed him and rested a hand on Dean’s back to support him. 

“Fuck, Cas, that hurt.”

“What? God, you’re bleeding.” Cas whispered. They hurried inside his room and Cas closed the door.

“Let me see.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, I actually got blood on my hand through your shirt. Of course it’s something.”

Dean let Cas lead him into the bathroom and push him down on the edge of the bath tub. Dean opened his shirt and took it off as Cas requested and then he sat still as Cas examined his back. 

“There’s a pretty ugly gash on your back.” Cas announced after a while. Dean was mostly just feeling the tingling from the touch of Cas hands on his skin. 

“You got a first aid in here?”

“Under the sink.”

Cas had pulled up the arms of his sweater and strong forearms came into sight. Dean wanted to place his hands on Cas’ slender hips and pull him close just to hug him. Maybe even hug away the tension. 

“You got to sit still while I clean this.”

“I’m not a child, Castiel.”

Cas let out a soft laugh. 

“Why are you calling me Castiel?”

“’s your name, right?”

“I guess… but nobody uses it except my parents.”

“I thought I would get my meaning across a little better if I used your full name.” Dean glanced over at Cas and his smile was much friendlier than earlier. 

Cas worked on cleaning his wound and Dean gripped the side of the bath tub because no matter how hard he insisted he wasn’t a child it still hurt like a bitch. 

“Okay, this looks a lot better without all the blood. I’m just going to put on some strips and you’ll be fine.”

“What happened exactly? Was he going to hit me?” Dean didn’t recall everything that happened, because all he remembered was that someone started yelling, then he heard a glass shattering against the floor and before he knew it he was pushed backward into the broken glass.

“No, I just think it was an accident.” Cas said and had a warm hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean stood up and grabbed his toothbrush by the sink. Cas walked into the bedroom to give him some privacy and the constricting feeling of unresolved issues was back, clouding everything around him. In Dean’s slightly buzzed mind everything became even more difficult. 

Dean snuggled down on his pillow and let out a long pleased sigh. He had to lie on his side not to hurt the gash on his back so he looked at Cas. He looked calm and very pretty in the dim light.

“If things didn’t get weird this morning I would probably try and kiss you right now.” Dean confessed.

“Yeah?” Cas kept looking at the ceiling. 

“Absolutely.” 

“So you’re always horny after a few drinks?” Cas said and Dean tried to ignore the accusation in his voice. 

“Well, not always, but aren’t we all? But that’s not the point. I figured I screwed up this morning because I didn’t want to take advantage when you are already doing me a favor.”

That got Cas’ attention and he turned to look at Dean. His eyes wasn’t cold anymore, they were curious. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means I like you, Cas. I don’t want to ruin what we have.” Dean said and let out a long breath as his eyes were getting heavy. Cas hummed a response. Dean soon started to breath deep and even as he got closer to sleep.

“I want… you.” Dean’s whisper disappeared into the pillow and he was half asleep, not aware he had said the words out loud instead of saying them inside his head like he intended. Dean didn’t know that Cas was watching him for a long time before he turned out the lights.


	5. Bet on you

John’s birthdays always started within the family. Sam and Dean woke up early to make coffee and something for breakfast and while they ate together in the living room, they gave him his presents. Mary was sitting next to him smiling all the time, his sons sat on the floor digging in from their plates and this year Cas was there with them. 

After breakfast the house started to fill up with relatives who was there to help with the preparations and Dean was about to go nuts by lunch. He had spent the day carrying chairs around, setting up tables and folding napkins. He was sick of being inside so when there was a moment of quiet he snatched Cas with him and they drove away. 

“Are we going to pick up something?”

“Yeah, something to eat!” Dean said and found the nearest diner with decent burgers. They got a table and Dean immediately ordered the burger which was the specialty of the place. Cas ordered the same and then turned to look at Dean. 

“I thought you were going to buy food to bring back.”

“Oh, no I need a break from that. We are running around the entire day and in a few hours there will be even more people in the house and we will still have to run around, only we have to wear shirt and ties.” Dean said. 

“Didn’t you promise your mother you would help her?”

“Sure, but she knows how it is.”

“You’re saying this is something that have happened before?”

“Of course it is, Cas!” Dean said with a smile. 

They ate in silence for a while and the silence was much less awkward than it had been the day before. Dean woke up like the other mornings, close to Cas, but none of them mentioned it and just got out of bed acting like everything was normal. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he wasn’t about to bring it up if Cas didn’t. 

“You are very lucky to have a family like this, Dean.” Cas looked at him from across the table with a serious look on his face and Dean put his burger down on his plate and dried off his fingers. 

“Yeah, I know that and I love them. That doesn’t mean I can’t get enough sometimes with the house filled to the brim with them all.” Dean explained and Cas nodded slowly. 

 

Mary was over them the second they stepped inside the door and Dean gave Cas a pointed look as to get his point across. Even if he liked being home, a quiet weekend was much better than this. 

Eventually, though Mary said they should go upstairs and don’t come back down until they were properly dressed for the party. Dean was picking out his clothes while Cas was in the shower and as he waited he ended up in the bed dozing off. He woke up to the sound of the door opening and he looked up just to see Cas coming out of the room with only a towel around his waist. A few droplets dripped from his hair to his shoulder and made its way down his chest. 

Dean drew in a quick breath and pried his eyes away. He cleared his voice and got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. As he walked past Cas there was a smile tugging at the corner of the guy’s mouth. Was he doing this on purpose? Dean blushed and forced his mind to go through every detail of checking the engine on his car so he wouldn’t have to deal with a boner now that they were in a hurry to get downstairs. 

Dean and Cas came down into the living room together. Dean’s cheeks were rosy and Cas stood in front of him, close enough to have the back of his shoulder pressed against Dean’s arm. Dean tried not to smile too bright but everyone that walked past them told them they looked so good together and that they should try and stay as happy as they seemed right now. 

While Dean helped his mother put the food on the table and Cas arranged more food onto plates they shared a small smile and Dean thought about how Cas had helped him tie his tie. Cas’ hands were soft and warm as he fastened the tie around his neck and they stood so close to each other. When Cas had finished and was about to step back Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips. He kissed his lips softly once before letting him go. 

“As a thanks, for everything.” Dean said and Cas had smiled back at him. 

 

The next day was the last one there and then they would have to head back to college. Dean didn’t look forward to that, instead he wished they could stay a while longer having Cas all to himself, but they both had classes to attend and it wasn’t worth it to fall behind.

The birthday party went fast. Everybody was eating and drinking, having a good time. Some of John’s friends and family told stories from them growing up, their time in the army or just saying thanks for their friendship. John was a people person, he kept his friends because he knew how to appreciate them even if they didn’t speak that often. He was easy to ask for help, and from what Dean knew, he was a genuine and funny person. Sure he was strict with his sons, but now that Dean had grown up he saw that for what it was. He had seen enough people through high school that didn’t have parents that gave them a hard time for being out too late, that had curfew or rules around the house. Like Cas said, he was lucky to have a family like he did, and Dean realized he really was. 

Even though they were tired when the party guests started to go home Cas, Dean, Sam, Jo and Benny sat upstairs playing on the PS4 for a while. Dean and Benny had always been friends and Benny had always been very nice to Sam even if he was the younger brother that wanted to tag along here and there. Dean suspected it was because Benny was the youngest in his family and knew how that felt like. 

Jo fell asleep against Dean after a while and Cas started to yawn with just a few seconds in between so they called it a night. Dean lifted Jo onto the couch she was sleeping on and Sam was already undressing by the time the others were out the door. 

 

When they were alone the house was completely quiet and suddenly Dean wished he had some music just to calm him down, it was the same every night. He wasn’t sure exactly what made him nervous, it was just something tingling down his spine and the butterflies in his stomach wasn’t going wild but they were definitely moving. 

Maybe it was because the tension from earlier had changed. It wasn’t loaded with negative energy. Something had changed since last night, and Dean couldn’t put his finger on it. If Dean was completely honest (which he wasn’t) he would say this tension was sexual, and he would feel the butterflies in his stomach suddenly become more active.

The bed dipped down a little as Cas came to bed. They didn’t look at each other, both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling. The dim lighting from the one lamp by the bedside was casting long shadows. 

“Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Mm, sure.”

Cas was quiet for a long time, but Dean could hear from his breath that he was awake. 

“Why did you take me with you here?” 

“Have you seen my mother these last few days?”

“Yes. Of course I have. She is very happy to see you together with someone.” Cas said.

“Then you also understand that she have been on my back for years about this. I’m just sick of it.”

“But what do you think she will say when she find out it was all just a cover?”

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Honestly? I haven’t thought so far.”

“Why is that?”

“Because then I will have to think about how disappointed she will be.” Dean muttered. 

“You could always tell her that we broke up, that way she will just think we got into a fight or something.”

“Yeah, I know. She’ll still be sad about it though.” 

“For what it’s worth I really enjoyed staying here. I said it before, I like your family and think your home is great.”

“Thanks, man. I know you all just laughed at me, but I’m really glad you wanted to come.”

Cas hummed a response and neither said anything for so long Dean thought maybe it was time to turn off the lights. That was when Cas sat up on his elbows and turned to look at Dean. 

“What?” Dean asked uncomfortable with being stared down like this.

“I just wanted to say… you know the other morning when we um… kissed and you know.” Cas did a motion with his hand. 

Dean swallowed and immediately felt a blush creep into his face. 

“Cas, we shouldn’t…”

“No, Dean. For some reason you panicked-“

“I panicked yeah! Of course I did!”

“But why did you? I asked you to kiss me, didn’t I?” 

Dean had to admit that he was right; Cas had been into it just as much as Dean. But when Dean was pressed against Cas and the secret was out so to speak, he panicked. His reaction wasn’t very rational, but in true Dean Winchester style, he denied it and avoided any chance of speaking about it later. 

“I know but…”

“So how did that make you think I wouldn’t be into it?”

Dean took in a deep breath before answering. 

“Like I said earlier, I didn’t want to take advantage when you are already doing this for me.”

“Who said anything about taking advantage? I was perfectly good with it.” Cas looked almost a little annoyed.

“What are you trying to say?” Dean asked and turned his face to look at Cas. 

“That I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to kiss me.” Cas said and for a moment Dean didn’t know how to move or to speak. Cas was always the type to take the bull by its horns so it shouldn’t be surprising that he said this straight out, but it was. Mostly because Dean had no idea how to respond to that. 

Instead of answering Dean reached out an arm and pulled Cas to him in one fast motion. Cas landed on Dean’s chest with a grunt, but Dean didn’t give him room to react before he pulled him even closer and pressed their lips together. 

It didn’t take long for Cas to get into it as well and this time the kisses were hard and wet with a lot of tongue and teeth. Dean let out an almost desperate moan and his hands found their way up to Cas’ hair like last time. He tugged lightly at it and Cas groaned and pressed closer to Dean. Dean didn’t know how long they made out. His lips were swollen and so was Cas’. Both of them were hard but neither mentioned it. For now this was okay.

 

Dean woke up to someone nuzzling his cheek and he looked up at Cas with a smile. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Good. What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon.” Cas said and Dean fell back against the pillows with a sigh. 

“Really? Nobody’s been here trying to get us up?”

Cas shook his head and Dean just let out a tired ‘huh’. 

“I was downstairs around seven and brought you some orange juice and some painkillers. Thought maybe you got a headache similar to mine.” Cas said with a huff of breath. Dean sat up. 

“God, you’re an angel!” He said and reached for the glass and chugged it down. 

“You can say a lot about my family, but boy do they drink wine when they get the chance.” Dean said and Cas laughed at that.

Dean settled down into Cas’ arms again after that and the soft nuzzling against his forehead soon turned into real kisses on his lips that Dean was totally into. Cas kissed him with more intent than last night and he soon was on top of Dean with their hard cocks pressing against each other. 

“Come on, Cas. Fuck I need you to touch me.” Dean rasped and bucked his hips up against Cas who let out an almost surprised gasp at that. 

There was no doubt both of them wanted it, that they were eager for it, but they were a little hesitant and kept kissing each other some more. Eventually though they managed to wiggle out of their underwear and at the first touch of skin against skin they both let out loud moans. For a second they froze, afraid someone might have heard them but nothing happened and Dean relaxed again. 

Cas stared down at him, he had one hand on each side of Dean and he was looking way too good. His lips were swollen, his hair a total mess and the need in his eyes were probably a match to what Dean’s eyes looked like. 

Without saying a word Cas lifted one hand from the mattress and towards their dicks. He wrapped his hand around them both and gave it a tentative stroke. Cas and Dean were staring at what was going on between them under the covers, both were breathing heavy with short heaving breaths. Then Cas lifted his hand up and licked the inside of his palm before returning to their lengths. 

Dean arched his back and looked up just to meet Cas’ deep blue eyes. Cas stroked them together as they were breathing with their mouths open just a few inches apart. Dean started to move his hips and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. It was too damn good. 

“Cas, Cas… Damnit this… ah…” Dean couldn’t form a sentence and Cas let out a breathy laugh as he bent down to kiss him on his lips. 

“Come on, Dean. I’m close. Come for me.”

“God, I’m fucking close, Cas.” Dean said with his fists clenching the sheets. When Cas made a thrust with his hips to meet his hand Dean lost it. He clamped a hand over his mouth and stared up at Cas with his eyes wide, desperate to watch as Cas finished and afraid to make a sound. Just a second after Cas gasped and came all over his hand and Dean’s stomach. 

As they came down Cas kissed him with soft and wet lips. 

“You think we ruined what we have, yet?” Cas teased and Dean huffed a breath. 

“I think we did good.” He grinned and Cas rolled his eyes a little. 

Dean dried off his stomach with the already ruined sheets and Cas was partly lying on top of him so he could be close. They shared lazy kisses and Dean couldn’t stop stroking his hair. They both startled when the door opened. 

“Dean, I know you have my game in here, give it- oh fuck! Com on guys!”

“It’s my room. Get the hell out of here!”

“Oh, gah, I can’t believe I had to witness this!”

“Get out of here, Sam.” Dean insisted and Sam rolled his eyes before closing the door. Cas was laughing with his forehead pressed against Dean’s collarbone. 

“Guess we have to get up, right?”

“Yeah, think so.” Dean nodded and bent down to kiss him one more time. 

“One more thing, you want to go out, for a proper date when we get back?” Dean asked and gave Cas a rare, shy smile. 

“I’d like that, Dean.” Cas said like his quiet self.

*** 

Epilogue:

Dean sat on the couch with Cas between his thighs. Music was playing on the stereo and they were playing a game on the table. Benny and Gabriel sat opposite of them and all four of them sipped from bottles of beer. It was a rare night. Normally they would be out to a party, but Gabriel was sick so his friends had come over to keep him company. 

Cas and Dean had been together for almost a month and their friends didn’t seem the least surprised. 

Gabriel looked over at them. 

“You know what. I need to know, how long did it take before you two realized what was going on between you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you came back from your visit at your parents looking even more like fools in love then when you left.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“We’re not fools in love.” Dean protested.

“Oh come on, you can’t stand to be apart for a second, just admit it. It’s kind of disturbing.” Gabriel complained but there was a smile on his face. 

“So when did you to finally admit it to each other.”

Cas chuckled a little but before he could say anything Benny interrupted. 

“I remember you two acting weird at that party. You barely spoke to each other all night.”

“Yeah, I’m not talking about that.” Dean insisted and felt the laugh roll from Cas’ body. 

“Let me say it like this: Me and Benny here had a bet on how long it would take for you two morons to realize you were into each other.”

“What?”

“Come on, Dean. I always thought you were just afraid to admit it when I realized you actually didn’t understand it yourself, not completely. It was perfect when you told us you needed someone to pretend to be your boyfriend. Gabe and me didn’t even have to talk about it to make Cas go with you instead of us.” Benny said with a grin. 

“So you made a bet. You are such great friends.” Dean muttered but had to smile a little when Cas squeezed his hand. 

“So spill it guys! When did you know?”

“No, no! First I want to know who guessed what.” Dean said and Cas sat up, interested. 

Gabriel made a resigned motion with his arms and took a deep breath. 

“Fine. I had my bet on you two going at it after one day together. Benny here thought you might have some more restrain and said three days.”

Cas and Dean turned to look at each other with a wide grin. 

“What is it? Tell us when it happened!” Gabe insisted. 

“Well I’d say the last morning there was when we really realized, but we kissed the second morning.” Cas said with a smile. Both Gabe and Benny threw their hands up as if they had won and then stared at each other. 

Benny and Gabe went into a long and heated discussion on who had won but Cas and Dean didn’t pay attention. Dean took a sip from his beer and wondered a little about what Benny had said. Their friends had known long before they did. Dean was almost positive that Cas had known before Dean as well, but he never asked. He was just happy they got together. At Christmas they would be going home to Dean’s family again and Gabe would come with them too. 

Dean bent forward and kissed the side of Cas’ head. He didn’t care that their friends teased them about being slow to realize they wanted each other. Now that they were together he would follow Ellen’s advice and not be stupid and let him go.


End file.
